halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Necros
Right, for now this page is intentionally blank, with only a quote. This is one of the major elements of my next new project and to some extent, i want to keep it under wraps. --Ajax 013 11:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, a traumatized Ajax. Is this some form of Flood? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:58, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I doubt it. Unless, it's a Flood force from outside the galaxy that has evolved beyond normal Flood capabilities! Now that would be cool! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Tyranid? Just putting it out there..... Just to dismiss that and further annoy and tantalise you, it is in no way (fully) Organic. No super Floods, no 'nids, no parasitic organism. This is something never before seen on this site and will genuinly disturb you ;] --Ajax 013 18:11, 20 February 2008 (UTC) And, as to further aggoravte you with unknowness, your gonna see more articles on new species, empires and wars turning up with little more than quotes, just to make you even hungry for the next project ;]. Hopefully, by... next week, i will have a trailer for the Necros as well :] --Ajax 013 18:17, 20 February 2008 (UTC) I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE!!! HE TOLD MEH!!! And Ajax... why do you have sick minded people? :P -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:23, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Not fully organic? ala Borg, perhaps? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:38, 20 February 2008 (UTC) AJ, hush or i'll castrate you with a spoon! But in the meantime, LOMI is getting closer :P --Ajax 013 19:50, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Cyborgs!? Here!? Awesomeness. And AJ, be careful, or you'll be doing this: <_< o_o >_> (aka "looking for "Ajax's leg-breaking, psychopathic Spartans of death!") --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:55, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Are these new species for your SPARTAN-IVs to fight? Cheers, So this is the project that you told me about over the IRC a few months back. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:53, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Well, at the present moment I'm not too lusty to know what this is, but I'll stick around and see it, Hmm, could they be Husk of some sort? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:09, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Ajax, nobody is afraid of you. -- Your Worst Nightmare 01:29, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Johnson, I thought you were smarter than that! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:32, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Quick, somebody tell me what's on that video! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:01, 22 February 2008 (UTC) You could jsut watch it ot.... is your PC made of fail? Baisiclly the Necros is an evil demonic version of the Precursors? Holy shit.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 18:37, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Uh.... mebee, mebee not, your going to have to wait like.... a month or two to find out ;]. Sometimes I wonder what the mind of Ajax is like...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:03, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Ajax's mind contains the sum of all the world's nightmares. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:37, 17 March 2008 (UTC) OK, from what I'm picking up, these things are ancienter than ancient, and apparently they think they're unstoppable. Those cryptic messages on the Necros War make me think of a Flood like organism, and possibly having the Forerunner machines involved in this war. Am I getting closer? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The video Just as a note, while lots of Necros 'foot soldiers' are shown, none of the 'true necros' are, along with that its more of a teaser for my whole project, along with including 3 of my 4 new races, the tortoise, the Tiger and the Dragon. --Ajax 013 20:19, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Only Epic Games can use the word epic at will! :P -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:12, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Hmm, the trailer was ok. What games did you use? I found Mass Effect, Halo 3, Unreal Tournament III, I think I might have seen Tom Clancy's Endwar, and some other games I don't know about. OK, my computer is fine. It's my stupid internet service. It's the only kind of high-speed I can get, yet if I use it too much it goes down slower than dial-up. Why the heck they did it that way, I don't know. If I watched the video, it'd probably die on me. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:51, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Them Well, I've been talking to Ajax, and this is what he says: The first images of the Necros will be up in two days. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 22:30, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Good to know, I expect some kind of Geth/Sith/Zombie/all other bad things hybrid. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I have an idea, and since they'll be here in a few days, I'll go ahead and indulge. The Yuuzhan Vong of Star Wars. Both are extra-galactic galaxy destroyers that absorb their fews and change the worlds. Perhaps me right? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:04, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I'll go out and confirm this much. They are the complete opposite. :Wait, so their from our galaxy, they create galaxys and kind of mitosis out planets, and allways do it with this one world?.....that sounds kinda stupid User:Justanothergrunt who just realised he forgot to sign in. OK, then this is the perfect question: Are they like anyting!? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Honestly, they are inspired by these two things, called ACK! *Dies from assassination by a agent of the Necros* Well, I'll speak for Ajax. They're inspired by ARRRGH *Gets memory wiped* What was I saying again? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 18:15, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I know what they are!! I know!! I know!! They are inspired by Teletubbies, the horror of the Universe or is it the BUNNIES which is currently haunting me... :Uh... no, thats just stupid. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 18:21, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm just playing around... My little bro suggested it...lolz I have it!! The Necros are based on....... Ajax and Sgt. Johnson, Terrible Tyrants of the Galaxy!!!!!! lolz --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Check the project page already! ''Heil Ajax! OK, I just watched the video, and that was the most awesome thing I've ever seen! Just wished you'd've focused more on the ground battles than the space battle. Were those robots that dropped from the sky towards the end Dragons? And was the weird eyed human a Plainsferian? Also, the Machina looked awesome! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:44, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, the weird eyed chick was a Plainsfierian. And yes, those mechs that got dropped were the M13 Dragon Modular Assault Walker. Sadly, ground battles were not more of a focus due to me having not as much footage for them. I may do a remix involving them though ;]. Hoo-rah! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Why do you torture us? Yes, we have that one pic. But why must you April Fool's us with evil kitties! (aside from it's fun and you can do it). --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 01:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Is the Necros thing sort of made by both Johnson and Ajax? Ack! Conspiracy! "Lazors charged!" -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:11, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm just there for weapons, equipment, and story. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 13:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Indentation again!? Why do you do it? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :It moves the comment below yours, so they know who I'm replying to... -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 21:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Most people don't do it, but i guess if it's another 'habit' of yours, okay. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:14, 2 April 2008 (UTC) LOL I love the cats! For a minute there i thought somebody had come and messed up your page! Oh you do make me laugh, anyhoo you should put that of Unhalo! The parkster Comunications 14:57, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Now That I Think of It Now that I think of it the Necros remind me more of the Chimera from Resistance: Fall of Man, with the whole "your guys die and I get more people strategy." -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:07, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Wouldn't that be the same like the Flood, still... 03:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) I greatly dislike the chimera, much how i greatly dislike Resistance: Fall of Man. Its not them. I'm telling you, the Necros are really Ajax! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:38, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Well then I guess the Chimera could be considered Flood...ZOMG Plagiarism!!! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC) omg if this how the necros war is it would be amazing CF 12:45, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Nice one 077. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:40, 21 May 2008 (UTC) What i think i mentioned tyranids to you a while ago ajax and you didn't reply so, I think it is something like that, also you said it is something like that above. I'm just going to put my previous theory into the open, forerunner went searching for a way to destroy the flood, like find a flood homeworld and on their quest made themselves robots to survive old age, or it could be the previous evoution to the flood, or their masters, like a gravemind could be like an elite to a necros (prophet). But the gravemind we killed has convinced them they need to send better footsoldiers in. Could also be robot flood. Hasharin 18:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) I need some info on the necros for chapter three of my online story/thingy, necros: xhar. care to fill me in on a few things? Or the Precursors gave their mantle to the Forerunners and went off to fight the flood. They lose and come back to find them dead. Then they go on a rampage. Necros are cyborge precursors maybe, or flood infected Precursors which need cyborg things to keep their mind. Hasharin 16:24, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think the Precursors would fit in the Necros shoes... only Ajax knows what they are and when we do find them, we'll in for some real shock... - H107SubtleTank 16:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) From discussion with Ajax, I know for certain that they are NOT the Precursors. There will be Precursor artifacts in the Necros Project, but the Precursors themselves will not appear. And as for what the Necros are, they are an amalgam of all our worst nightmares and fears, the sum of all other destructive forces, the death of ourselves born from death itself.... yes, I'm rambling, and that probably has no bearing on this conversation, just wanted to say it on the whim of hte moment. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) are they related to anything